


【All恩光】ABO肉段子

by swqa8729



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swqa8729/pseuds/swqa8729





	【All恩光】ABO肉段子

**旼光**

(1)

「明天一開門，他們全都會聞到你身上有我的味道。」李旼赫笑笑，伏下身將唇貼在徐恩光的頸窩，動作輕柔卻帶著警告的意味。

「你可能無法久站或坐，然後他們都會知道我們昨晚做了什麼，呵。」

 

(2)

「恩光和斗俊哥很親呢⋯⋯剛剛還抱在一起了。」李旼赫動作粗魯的把人壓在淋浴室的小隔間，也不怕被人發現他們在門板底下的腳踝相貼有多曖昧。

「那是因為斗俊哥進球了，那一球接的很漂亮——」徐恩光試圖解釋，只是他看著alpha嘴角冰冷的假笑，覺得身體涼了一半。

「你是我的omega，難道要我在這裡用身體提醒你嗎？嗯？」李旼赫搖搖頭，將膝蓋擠進omega打顫的雙腿之間，並且毫無節制的釋放自己的信息素，像個惡劣的痞子在劃地盤。

 

**他會讓他的omega** **知道，所謂懲罰是怎麼回事。**

 

(3)

「你覺得是男孩還是女孩？」李旼赫低頭憐愛的親親徐恩光汗濕的鬢角，如果不是他的東西成結的卡在omega的生殖腔裡，徐恩光或許會臉紅。

不過當徐恩光感受到alpha射在自己生殖腔裡一股一股的溫熱時，他的確容是該臉紅。

 

操，他喜歡女孩，不過當然，李旼赫一向偏愛男孩。

 

 

**燮光**

(1)

「哥，今晚來我家吧。」李昌燮拉住徐恩光的手腕，讓他原本要離開的身體瞬間僵硬。

一個alpha的肢體接觸意味了很多東西，尤其當他還做出了明顯的邀請，身為一個omega，他是應該要逃走的，但徐恩光發現自己並不想反抗。

「去你家做什麼？」他保留了最後一絲的矜持，雖然並不牢靠。

李昌燮挑眉，傾身湊近徐恩光的臉龐，曖昧的在他耳邊低聲：「你說呢？」

 

(2)

「哥發情了？」李昌燮撐著頭，面無表情地看著坐在他腿上的徐恩光，表現的未免過於冷靜。

「那哥想怎麼樣呢？」他皺皺鼻子，厭惡的撇嘴，一股子留在徐恩光身上的alpha信息素撲鼻而來，赤裸裸的提醒他眼前的人另有所屬。

「旼赫哥已經標記你了，所以哥現在是要和我偷情嗎？」

他饒有興趣的將手伸進徐恩光的衣襬裡，手掌貼在他的腰上感受omega細細的顫抖，想要試探這條界線到底在哪。

「沒關係嗎，如果我射在你的身體裡，這樣也可以嗎？」他看著徐恩光急切的點頭，沒有羞恥的在自己腿上磨蹭的模樣，滿意的扯開嘴角，危險的笑了。

 

**「真是婊子。」**

 

徐恩光搖頭激動的哭了出來，混雜著羞恥與原始慾望，他抓著李昌燮的衣領，用一個黏膩的吻阻止他再說出傷人的話。

徐恩光知道李昌燮也很難過，他知道李昌燮喜歡自己。

不過他是李旼赫的omega。

 

⋯⋯雖然徐恩光非常非常喜歡李昌燮。

他從沒對別人說過。

 

 

**勳光**

鄭鎰勳是個壞小子，即便粉絲總說他笑起來乾淨的如同新生兒，生日還正巧能夠發音成天使，可他骨子裡的劣根性卻無法說改就改。

「哥你說，是我的東西讓你比較舒服呢，還是你偷偷藏在櫃子裡的按摩棒比較好？」他壞笑著把徐恩光面朝下的按進床裡，同時又抬高他的臀部用力衝撞，而omega不斷發出舒服的嗚咽，前面在沒人觸摸的情況下高潮，身後的狀況也是一塌糊塗，黏膩香甜的體液沾濕了他們兩個相接的地方和大片床單，不過沒人在意。

 

「看來我們有答案了。」鄭鎰勳說的溫柔，下半身的動作卻越發兇狠。

 

 

**星光**

徐恩光彎著嘴角溫柔的和粉絲說晚安，稍嫌倉促的關了直播，看著暗下來的螢幕，他突然把手機給扔開，慌亂的在床頭和櫃子翻找著什麼。

 

「⋯⋯哥在找這個嗎？」陸星材慵懶的倚在徐恩光沒關上的門邊，手裡搖晃著一小罐剔透的藥劑。

——那是徐恩光的抑制劑。

 

「給我。」徐恩光咬緊牙關，幾乎是用盡全力才阻止自己對年輕的alpha乞討。

看他這副隱忍的模樣，陸星材邪氣的眯起雙眼，將藥劑放在唇邊。

「那哥就從我嘴裡喝吧。」他不懷好意的說，隨即在徐恩光驚訝的注視下將藥劑吞進嘴裡含住。

見到自己的哥哥突然在直播中不正常的臉紅，陸星材立刻就意識到徐恩光發情了。

 

其實這幾天宿舍裡早有若隱若現的甜味飄出，幾個alpha們心知肚明那代表什麼，任炫植甚至紳士的睡在公司裡迴避，李昌燮也跑回老家睡了，只有陸星材沒有出門，特地待在家裡守株待兔。

而神經大條如徐恩光根本沒有注意到自己的身體狀況，連陸星材偷走了他的抑制劑都渾然不知。

 

所以今天是個好日子，至少對於陸星材來說，是個釣魚的好日子。

 

**看，大魚上鉤。他可喜歡釣魚了。**

 

 


End file.
